EXO's Morning Sugar: White and Milk
by Peri Gigi
Summary: EXO Official Couple MORNING STORIES / Kris, Tao / NC-Yaoi-Romance-Oneshoot


Genre : Romance, Fluff

Category : EXO, Yaoi, NC21, Oneshoot

Cast : Kris, Tao

Disclaimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : **BL-NC**. Did not like? Do not read

000

Diluar, matahari pagi berhasil menyapa segala hal. Pepohonan, rumput, tanaman hias, semuanya. Pengantar koran, pengantar susu, nenek yang berjemur bersama cucunya, semuanya. Kucing pemalas, anjing penuh semangat, kupu-kupu, burung, semuanya. Kecuali orang-orang egois yang masih bergulung dibalik selimut dan tak mengizinkan sinar matahari untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Salah satu yang enggan disapa sang mentari adalah Tao. Ia menggeliat dan membuka kelopak matanya dengan malas, masih ingin dibuai selimut putihnya yang lembut juga pendingin ruangan di kamarnya yang remang karena tubrukan cahaya matahari diluar.

Sambil melenguh, Tao beringsut pelan-pelan dan meraih jam weker dari balik bantal. Pukul setengah delapan.

Tao bangkit, terduduk menindih selimutnya yang tergulung-gulung bersama guling. Matanya masih sembab karena rasa kantuk berlebih. Kepalanya menoleh dungu, melirik sisi kosong disamping tempatnya terbaring. Seharusnya ada yang menemaninya tidur. Kemana orang itu?

Jklek—

Tao tertoleh kearah pintu, seseorang masuk dan berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur dengan mata yang hamper terpejam. Itu dia si pemilik sisi kosong disamping Tao. Itu Kris, kekasihnya.

Begitu tubuhnya menghadap tempat tidur dengan sempurna, Kris membiarkan otot-otot dan sendi-sendinya melemas untuk kemudian jatuh tersunjam keatas _bed cover_ putih polos disana. Ah, tidak ada yang senyaman kamar tidur Tao. Tao terkikik sendu melihat tingkah pacarnya.

"Memangnya gege darimana?" Ia mendekat dan berbaring, meletakan dagunya pada lengan Kris sementara surai kepirangan itu dibelai lembut. Suara Tao persis orang mabuk. Kalian tak perlu mendapat penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang seberapa parau dan seksi suara dari seseorang yang baru saja terjaga dari mimpi.

Kris menyahut, tapi karena mulutnya terbekap selimut, Tao tidak memahami kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Jadi, Tao bertanya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil mengusap punggung si gege.

"Tagihan susu." Jawab Kris kemudian setelah menolehkan kepalanya agar Tao bisa mendengar dengan baik. Saat itu Kris mulai berniat membuka mata walau nampak terpaksa. "Seharusnya aku memastikan kalau susu-susu itu sudah kubayar sebelum mereka mengganggu acara tidur-dalam-pelukan-Tao-ku. Itu menyebalkan." Katanya dengan gaya bicara seperti sedang mengigau.

Tao tertawa. Tawanya yang polos dan berkesan seperti anak-anak itu adalah salah satu hal favorit Kris. "Harusnya bangunkan aku saja."

"Tidak mau." Kris menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupeluk lagi seperti saat gege belum bangun." Tao merapatkan jaraknya lebih dari semula.

Kris memamerkan deretan giginya dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan. Selanjutnya, Tao akan menempatkan diri dibawah tangan itu, member pelukan, kemudian tangan Kris akan mendekap punggungnya. Kehangatan yang begitu menyenangkan.

Mereka terus berpelukan sambil berbincang, bermanja-manja satu sama lain, saling melempar senyum, bertukar pandang, menyentuh satu sama lain, apapun yang dilakukan layaknya pasangan-pasangan lain. Sampai kemudian pembicaraan mereka mengarah pada nostalgia; mengenang pertemuan pertama mereka hingga jadi seperti sekarang.

"Yang sebenarnya kusukai waktu itu adalah Suho-hyung," Tao tertawa renyah.

"Oh?" Kris menyipitkan kelopak mata dan menatap Tao lekat-lekat. "Jadi begitu? Itu yang membuatmu sering mengajakku makan bersama? Karena Suho sahabatku?"

"Gege jangan marah, itu dulu sekali," Tao memasang tampang antusias, berusaha meyakinkan pacarnya. "Tapi, karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganmu, aku jadi suka."

"Bohong. Pasti kau masih mengincar Suho." Kris masih menyipit.

"Benar tidak ya?"

"Oh, jadi begitu, Huang Zitao?"

Jangan anggap pembicaraan mereka serius. Bahkan tidak satupun dari mereka yang menganggap ini sungguhan, mereka hanya menggunakan kenangan masalalu mereka sebagai bahan candaan. Ayolah, apalagi yang membuat Kris meragukan Tao setelah anak panda itu menyerahkan segalanya? Segalanya: tubuhnya, waktunya, hidupnya. Halo, Tao bahkan jarang mengunjungi keluarga Huang hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Kris kesepian. Dan Kris mengetahui itu semua, ia tahu seberapa penting dirinya untuk Tao. Lalu, apalagi yang harus diragukan Tao dari seorang Kris? Kris memiliki banyak kelebihan disbanding Suho—menurut Tao. Lebih tinggi, lebih kekanakan, lebih mudah _ngambek_, lebih perhatian, dan lebih-lebih yang lain. Tidak ada dari mereka berdua yang saling meragu; mereka benar-benar jatuh cinta satu sama lain.

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman karena berani membohongiku," Kris berguling dan mencengkeram pinggang Tao untuk kemudian memberi sederet kelitikan maut disana. Tidak diherankan jika Tao melantangkan tawa gelinya yang memenuhi seisi kamar _white sense_ mereka.

"Hentikan, ge!"

"Tidak akan. Kau menyakiti hatiku!" Kris makin gencar menyerbu Tao dengan jari-jemarinya yang persis laba-laba egrang: panjang dan ramping.

"Gege, sakit, perutku sakit!"

"Ah, aku tak perduli,"

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan berbohong lagi," Tao menyelipkan pernyataan di gelak tawanya. "Aku tidak akan mengincar Suho-hyung lagi."

Kris hanya mendengung. Sekarang ia malah melakukan pitingan pada Tao; membilat tubuhnya seperti Anakonda meremas mangsa. Sementara Tao terus tertawa dan memohon ampun. Begitu selanjutnya, begitu selanjutnya, sampai kemudian Tao meredakan tawa dengan keadaan tubuh melengkung sedangkan Kris memeluk pinggangnya. Karena wajah Tao menghadap keatas, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kris dibawah dengan wajah menghadap perutnya.

Sampai kemudian Tao sedikit terhentak refleks dan wajahnya meringis meski masih ada gambaran sisa tawa disana. Tangannya bergerak dan membiarkan geliginya memberi gigitan kecil pada kutikula kukunya.

Tao membalik lengkungan tubuhnya kebawah, kearah Kris, dan menemukan apa yang dilakukan gege itu (meski tanpa dijenguk pun ia tahu apa yang Kris lakukan): bermain dengan puting kecokelatan miliknya. Tao menggigit bibir dan tangannya beralih untuk menyusuri helai-helai rambut Kris. "Genit," Tao tertawa penuh serah. Apa dia menjadi sangat kejam untuk melarang Kris? Tentu tidak. Ia dengan senang hati membiarkan pacar jangkungnya melakukan itu.

Dijenguknya raut wajah sang kekasih. Orang itu menyibukan seisi mulutnya pada puting Tao tanpa lagi berniat membagi perhatian pada hal lain. Sesekali kelopak matanya tertutup, namun kembali terbuka untuk melihat objek aktifitasnya. Tao menggilai keseriusan Kris ketika melakukan hal macam ini, nampak polos.

Lalu Tao memegang kepala Kris, menjauhkan dadanya dari bibir itu. Kris melenguh protes, mengejar dan mendapatkan si kecil itu lagi. Masih jahil, Tao kembali menjauhkan dadanya dan mengumbar tawa geli ketika Kris lagi-lagi mendapatkan putingnya. Astaga, itu lucu, Kris terlihat seperti anak kucing. Terakhir, Tao—untuk kesekian kali—menarik putingnya keluar dari mulut Kris yang kemudian membuat orang itu menggeram. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Tao merenggut rambut Kris dan menjejalkan wajah orang itu pada dada mulusnya.

"_Suck it as much as you want, Kitty,_" Ucap Tao agak berbisik. Suaranya yang terhimpit di kerongkongan itu juga merupakan salah satu favorit Kris.

Dari putingnya, kini Kris mulai melibatkan seluruh tubuh mereka. Mereka tahu ini sudah pagi, tapi mereka tetap tak mengizinkan sinar matahari untuk menyapa; tidak juga membiarkan cahaya itu mengetahui apa yang terjadi dibalik tirai putih disana. Meski matahari bisa mendengar nyanyian burung, meski matahari bisa mendengar suara ramah orang-orang yang saling bersapaan, tapi Kris dan Tao takkan membiarkan matahari mendengarkan erangan mereka. Nama mereka yang terpanggil oleh suara lemah yang kehilangan akal, huruf-huruf vokal yang dilagukan dengan nada tak beraturan, atau bahkan sekedar suara pergesekan tubuh mereka.

Tapi satu hal yang diketahui sang mentari adalah perjanjian antara seorang Huang pada si Wu di pagi yang cerah, yang akan memberinya susu setiap pagi jika Wu yang baik hati mau membayar tagihan susu dan koran setiap bulannya. Susu. Menyusuinya.

Jadi, apa yang mau disembunyikan dari matahari? Karena, tentu saja, sumber cahaya kita itu mengetahui semuanya.

—**SELESAI**—

Maaf kalau sesingkat ini, ini cuma FF dadakan yang melintas berkelebat pas aku lagi bikin FF Our Love is Our Story (EXO ver). Tapi ini sama sekali TIDAK ADA KAITAN sama FF itu, ini cuma FF ISENG

Thanks for read!


End file.
